Anything But Easy
by next to normal
Summary: Scorpius is in love with Lily, Lily is in love with Scorpius. neither of them know it yet. i suck at summaries! lots and lots of cutesy fluff:  eventually, anyway. rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Scooooooooooooooooor!" Scorpius heard a voice exclaim. Seconds later, he felt a tiny body crash into him from behind.

"Oof," he groaned, "Now who can this be?" He turned around and met the grinning face of his best friend, Lily Potter. "Do I know you?" he teased then laughed as she punched his shoulder.

"Don't joke! I've missed you, you jerk!" Lily pouted.

"Sorry, Lils. It's not my fault your aunt dragged you to Paris over the summer. I missed you too." _More than you can imagine. _He mentally finished.

Scorpius and Lily were quite the pair; pulling pranks, sneaking out at night, breaking every possible school rule, all the while never getting caught. They both were model students, as far as their teachers knew, anyway. They were top of their respective classes and their school record was untarnished. The two were practically inseparable. So when Lily went away for the summer, Scorpius missed her. Missed her too much for someone who is supposed to be 'just friends.'

It took him a while to figure out what those feelings were, but when he did, he had a revelation: this was his last year at Hogwarts. If he was going to make a move, it would have to be soon. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before he graduated.

Scorpius loved Lily Potter. Loved her with all his heart, and if he didn't do anything about it, someone else was going to snatch her up. He didn't know if he could stand watching her fall for someone else…

"Scor, _Scor! _SCOR!" Lily yelled, pulling him out of his reverie.

"What?" she gave him a look, "Sorry Lil. Just distracted, is all."

"Okay, if you say so. Well, c'mon. We gotta get our luggage on the train and find a compartment before all of them fill up." She said dragging her trunk towards the Hogwarts Express.

Scorpius picked up his trunk and heaved it effortlessly, placing it on his right shoulder. Then grabbing Lily's trunk, he did the same, acting like it weighed nothing.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>They found an empty compartment and settled quickly. Scorpius spread out on one side, while Lily sat down on the other. It took him a while to notice, but eventually, Scorpius found that Lily was staring at him.<p>

Almost an instinct reaction, he glanced down to make sure that his fly was zipped. It was, so why the staring?

"Umm, hi?"

"Oh, sorry. 'Just distracted, is all.'" She said, mocking him.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, seriously. What's wrong?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

"Huh?"

"You seem different," she stated simply.

"Different how, Lil?"

"You just… I… I don't know, okay? You seem really out of it. We've been on this train for… how long, now? Thirty minutes? Usually you'd have concocted some big 'Welcome Back' prank by now. Or, at the very least, you'd be telling me all about your latest shag. Don't give me that look, Scorpius. You know it's true. Why are you acting so weird?" she came over to his bench and knelt down in front of his face. "What are you keeping from me?"

_Is it that obvious?_

"Its nothing, Lil. I've just got a lot on my mind. I mean, I'm Quidditch Captain this year, Head Boy, and Slughorn wants me to find some new members for the Slug Club. It's a lot on my plate."

"I'm sure it is, Scor. But you're usually pretty good at handling stress. There's something else you're not telling me," she placed her hand on his head, pushing back the platinum blonde lock that had fallen in his face. It was such an innocent gesture of friendship, yet it made him blush. "I'm not daft, you know. You've been my friend for five years. I can tell when something's wrong."

"It's nothing, okay, Lily? Besides, I'm not the only one that's different,. You've changed, too." And it was true, she had. Paris had changed her. She had a tan, and the sun had brought out the natural highlights in her red hair. She'd filled out in all the right places, she was curvy, now. Not just a twig. She wasn't just pretty anymore, she was beautiful; and it all made Scorpius' heart throb.

Her physical appearance wasn't all that had changed: she held herself with more pride. Something (Scorpius guessed) she had picked up from spending so much time with her Aunt Fleur.

"How?"

"You seem like you have more confidence in yourself. I don't know, Lil. Its hard to explain. And you look different too, Lil. I mean, hell! Look at yourself. You're bloody gorgeous!"

"Scor…"

He blushed, pink reaching his ears. He hadn't even realized what he said till it was too late. He stammered, then: "I have to go. I have Head rounds."

And he left the compartment without a word; leaving Lily flattered, confused, and a little annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, we will get into Lily's head a little:)<strong>

**Review please! I wont update till I have at least one review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**So last time I forgot the disclaimer, so, here ya go: nothing is mine. Except for the plot and some OCs here and there. They all belong to Jo Rowling. Really, if they were mine, would I be writing this stuff on ****FAN****fiction? :)**

**Anyways, GUYS! I SAW DANIEL RADCLIFFE ON BROADWAY IN HOW TO SUCCEED! On Sunday and I got a picture and OH MY GOD! Did you know he could sing? And dance! He's amazing! It was like a fan girl's dream come true:D I swear, every time he was on stage, I fan-gasmed so hard! Lol. Anywayyyy….**

**Thanks so much to ****OrangeGravity**** and ****Lily887787****! :D 3**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Lily was flustered… Scorpius had called her- what were his words? - "bloody gorgeous?" He'd never called her anything like that before… of course he'd told her she was beautiful in moments of self doubt, but never so passionately. It gave her hope… <em>Maybe he does like me like I like him… <em>

Lily sat there staring out the window, dreaming about what could be, and before she knew it, an hour had passed. The candy cart lady knocked on the door offering her sweets. Lily bought 4 Pumpkin Pasties, two for her, two for Scorpius, knowing they were his favorite. She thanked the candy lady, put the pasties in her trunk, then left the compartment looking for Albus.

She found him in a compartment with an abundance of red-headed cousins.

"Hey Lil. Where've you been? Alone with Scor?" Albus asked suggestively.

For siblings, they were pretty close. He knew how she felt for Scorpius, and all he wanted was for her to be happy. He'd befriended Scorpius in their first year, so he knew all the inner workings of his mind in a way that Lily didn't. He _was_ a boy after all.

Lily suspected that Albus knew more than he was letting on about how Scorpius felt towards her, but didn't push him. Albus was probably just being a good friend. If it was something important, she was sure Scorpius would tell her himself.

"For a little while, yeah. But then he left for Head rounds." She said disappointedly. She told him what happened and he smiled.

"You're getting there, Lil. He's gonna fall for you." He said knowingly.

"We talking about Malfoy?" their cousin rose said butting in.

"What? How'd you.-"

"Oh, please, Lily. Its totally obvious you're head over heels for him," Rose said, interrupting Lily's spluttering.

"It is?" Lily groaned, blushing so hard, her face was almost as red as her hair.

"Don't worry, Lil. I won't tell anyone." Rose chuckled.

"You better not!" Lily said, fake-threatening her.

They chatted for a while then Lily left to get changed. They'd be at Hogwarts soon. She walked to her compartment and opened the door. She was met by the sight of a shirtless Scorpius, back turned to the door. He hadn't noticed Lily and a good thing too, because she was gawking like an idiot.

_Quidditch had been good to him, _she thought, eying the well defined muscles of his back and shoulders. He was built… not too bulky, but enough to be noticed. It complimented his six foot tall frame quite nicely. He wasn't gangly now like he used to be and Lily was entranced watching him move. He turned around suddenly, and she knew she was caught.

* * *

><p>Scorpius reached up to his trunk and grabbed his school shirt, tie, and robes then turned around. Lily was standing there staring at him. He watched a blush slowly creep its way up her neck to her hairline, ands he inwardly smiled. She was so cute when she blushed. She gasped and dropped her head, now staring at the floor.<p>

"S- sorry," She stuttered.

"S'alright," he said, amused.

She stood on her tippy toes trying to reach her trunk. Scorpius laughed at her futile attempt. She spun around and glared at him. "We can't all be giants, ya know." She said.

"I know, Squirt, I know." He laughed, dissolving all awkwardness from earlier. He brought her trunk down for her so she could retrieve her uniform.

"Turn around. No peeking." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. And you too."

They turned their backs to each other, undressing.

"You decent?" Scorpius asked. "I need you to tie my tie."

"As decent as I'll ever be." Lily said, finishing tying her own green tie. Now facing him, she teased, "You still haven't learned to tie your tie? That's just sad, Scor."

"Just shut up and tie my tie." He said with a smile, shoving his green and silver piece of cloth at her.

* * *

><p>She looped the tie around his neck and started the task. She pulled him down with his tie, so he was level with her 5'3" body. He stepped in a little closer than necessary, but she wasn't complaining. She finished tying it then put her hands around his neck, tucking the tie beneath his collar.<p>

Her hands lingered at his neck and she didn't seem to want to move. Even bent down, he was still taller than her, so when she looked straight ahead, her eyes were in line with his mouth. His lips looked perfect… Lily wondered how they tasted…

Her gaze moved up until she met his silvery-blue eyes. He was staring intently into her cerulean eyes. She unconsciously licked her lips; an action which Scorpius did not miss. He tilted his head, leaning down and closed the short distance between their lips.

Lily felt as if she were in heaven. He moved his soft lips slowly but surely, kissing her tenderly and affectionately. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist and he pulled her closer as she tangled her hands in the silky hair at the base of his neck.

Their mouths moved together and he ran his tongue across her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. Sure, Lily had been kissed before; but never so lovingly. This was something she could definitely do again.

Their kissing slowed to a stop, but before pulling away, Scorpius placed three little kissed upon her lips.

* * *

><p>Scorpius felt her supple lips curl into a smile beneath his own lips. He couldn't help but grin goofily back. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed contentedly. He'd been wanting to kiss her for ages.<p>

"Well, that was fun." Scorpius said, voice husky.

Lily giggled, blushing and moving in closer.

"Just a little," she smirked, then remembered something. she opened her trunk again and got out the Pumpkin Pasties. she tossed two at him, then opened one for herself.

"Sweet!" Scorpius squealed like an idiot. "Thanks, Lils" he said coming behind her, kissing her temple.

She leaned back into him, smiling like crazy, and falling harder for Scorpius Malfoy.

All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Or so she thinks! It can't be that easy!**

**Drama coming up!**

**And guys, the title for this SUCKS royal hippogriff, so if you can come up with anything better, lemme know! It'd be greatly appreciated! 3**

**Again, I wont update till I get at least one comment! The more comments I get, the longer the chapters will be, so review please! :D 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so so so much to Jessika, abuu, Mon Coeur, flowerspot, jaceandclaryforever21 (love your username:D), Music nd Love, Sweetshortkakes, minnie, Sushirox5678, Morgan Motfx, hannah g, and DreaG1996 for the reviews, favs, and alerts! It means a lot guys!3 

And a COLOSSAL, Hagrid-sized thank you to 'Morgan Motfx' who gave me a better title! I LOVE YOU! 

And now, to celebrate the changing of titles from "More Than Just Friends" to the much more appealing "Anything But Easy," here is the long overdue chapter three! 

btw guys, I need a beta. Just throwin that out there:P 

xxx

Lily could not be any happier. She had been waiting to kiss Scorpius since her first year when he was just the mysterious thirteen year old friend of her brother. He still was mysterious, but just not to her. There was nothing Scorpius could hide from her, and now their bond was just closer than ever. Once those awkward covered-up feelings had been revealed to each other, everything was easier.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about their summers and planning pranks. They held hands getting off the train, which earned them some glances, most of them saying: "about time."

xxx

GUYS THIS WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE! I'M JUST ON A DIFFERENT COMPUTER SO IM UPLOADING THIS TONIGHT, AND I SHOULD HAVE THE REST OF THE CHAPTER UP HERE BY TOMORROW!

Sorry for the inconvenience!:(

I love you!


End file.
